1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an indicator in which photographing information is superimposed and indicated on an object image within a finder in a single lens reflex camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
The above-mentioned superimposing indicator is already known, and in a conventional superimposing indicator, a mirror which partially functions as a half mirror is provided to project photographing information onto a focusing plate through a lower portion of the half mirror, or a mirror is provided to reflect the photographing information once and project the information onto the focusing plate. However, since it is required to use the mirror partially as a half mirror in the former configuration, not only is the camera with the half mirror expensive but also the quantity of light which enters the finder fluctuates. On the other hand, in the latter configuration, it is necessary to relatively incline an image projecting lens and an information chart at a predetermined angle based on the Scheimpflug's Law, which is difficult to adjust accurately.